


Who's gonna keep me afloat now?

by WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Hurt, M/M, cheating!stiles, hurt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey/pseuds/WibblyWobbly_TimeyWimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a horrible day. Hurt happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's gonna keep me afloat now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in the middle of the night, bear with me

He remembers that day so well, because it was the worst day if his life. Things hadn't been good for a while, he _knew_  that, he did, but he really preferred pushing problems away until he absolutely had to deal with them, or, hopefully, they went away. But that never worked, not really, especially with something so important. So of course it all came crashing down one day, it was no surprise really. It's just the thing is, it _did_  come as a surprise, even though it shouldn't have. His day had even started out bad, and sometimes he thinks that maybe if he had just stayed in his bed... Maybe.  
Stiles overslept, so the bathroom order was all fucked up, and last nights argument still hang in the air. It was something silly, Derek didn't even remember anymore, because it had been one of those things that felt super important at the time, but really didn't matter at all. Then he proceeded to burn the oat meal, and the milk was sour, so he and Stiles had another fight about how Derek was a shitty cook, and Stiles hadn't bought milk yesterday even though it had _clearly_  been on the list, and by the time Derek finally got off work he was beyond done with everything.  
He bought flowers on his way home thinking that maybe doing something nice for Stiles to apologize for the past few days would make him feel better.  
And then he went home, arranging the flowers prettily in the middle of the table, making a cup of coffee and relaxing.  
And the hours went by.  
It got late so he started dinner.  
Time passed.  
He set the table.  
Time passed.  
And time passed.  
And Derek couldn't wait anymore, because this was getting ridiculous. So he ate the romantic dinner by himself, saving a plate for Stiles.  
And time passed.  
And time passed.  
And then it was really late, like 2 at night, and Stiles didn't answer his phone, and he hadn't left a message. So Derek went to bed.  
Around 4 Stiles finally came home, Derek running in to the living room to see him. He was very drunk.  
"What the hell? Firstly, what kind of time is this to get home? And secondly, would it have hurt call me?", Derek asked angrily, his disappointment shining through.  
"Whatever..", Stiles slurred, waving Derek off, which really just made it worse.  
"Whatever? Whatever?!", Derek realized his voice was rising to a shout, "I brought you flowers, made a romantic dinner, stayed up all night waiting for you, and your only comment is 'whatever'?", he couldn't contain his rage anymore. How could Stiles be since indifferent? He had had a bad feeling in his stomach all day, and it was like it was just erupting now.   
"I'm tired Derek", was Stiles' only response, as he pushed past Derek to get to their bedroom. When Derek stopped him by grabbing his arm, he had controlled his rage enough to focus on other things.  
Like how Stiles smelled. Or reeked. Because under all the alcohol, there was a clear smell of armani and _sex_.  
Stiles never wore Armani.  
 _Stiles never wore Armani_.  
But Danny did. Derek stiffed. And sniffed again. There was no question. Armani, alcohol and sex.  
"Have.. Have you.. Are you cheating on me?", Derek asked, his voice unsure, close to breaking. Stiles wouldn't look at him. Why wouldn't he look at him?  
"Why won't you look at me?!"  
"What do you want me to say Derek?", Stiles said, turning around to face Derek.  
"I want you to tell the truth! How could you..?", Derek's voice broke at this point. Stiles hadn't admitted, but he _knew_. How could he?  
"How could I?", there was a fire in Stiles' eyes now, the rage rolling off him in waves, "You've barely spoken to me the last month, except for when you criticize me! We haven't had sex for half a year! I barely know you anymore! How could I _not_?", he said, the anger boiling in him, scaring Derek even though Stiles wasn't the one with supernatural powers. He had known things were bad, but he didn't know that Stiles felt like that. He had hoped it was just a phase, a mid-relationship-crisis.  
Stiles had cheated on him. Stiles had cheated on him with Danny. Derek felt the tears prick behind his eyes, but he refused to let Stiles get that satisfaction.  
"Out", he said, finger pointing at the door.   
"You have five minutes to pack your things, and then I want you OUT OF THIS HOUSE!", Derek shouted. It was Stiles' turn to look frightened.  
"Oh God Derek, I'm-"  
"Out!"  
And Stiles did get out.  
Derek stood and watched as Stiles gathered his things.  
He watched as Stiles broke down and cried.  
He watched as Stiles plead, and tried to explain.  
He watched as Stiles gave up.  
He watched the light leave the man's eyes, as he left the flat.  
He just stood there and _watched_ through it all. He felt nothing.  
He just _watched_.  
When Stiles slammed the door he woke up. He still wishes he hadn't. The pain was - is - indescribable. It was like someone had pulled out all of his eternal organs and were now using them as a bouncy castle. It was like being 15 again and coming home to a burning house, at first not understanding what it meant. It felt like standing in front of the sheriff, when he tried to explain to a kid that his family had all burned to death. And he was just watching. All his life Derek had stood by watching, keeping the pain at bay. Now it all came at once. He was done watching. He was lying on the floor, screaming, crying, feeling everything and once. And in that moment he realized, that he had never really been broken before now. This was what broken felt like. And he never forgot the feeling, for it never went away.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Why?!  
> I don't know.  
> It's very late. I shouldn't be writing. Oh well, I hope y'all enjoyed getting your feels kicked in the stomach.
> 
> I take prompts on my tumblr which I am too lazy to link - howlingteenwolf.
> 
> Love for everyone.


End file.
